


Oblivion

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-20 07:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Sometimes he thought about oblivion.
Relationships: Xemnas/Saix (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 15
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunaHoshino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaHoshino/gifts).



> "Request: XemSai is also my guilty pleasure. - Luna Hoshino"
> 
> September 13, 2006

Sometimes he thought about oblivion. About nothing. About everything, at once. Traitors, losses, and how things still kinda held together in their own crazy way. How Vexen's mouth was warm - had been warm.

How Saix had disgustingly humbled himself beforehand -- as if keeping the weak links in the chain close would do any good. Saix he could trust. But the others... sending them off to conspire was by far the best choice.

And later, during a fit of frantic physical contact and release, Saix had understood. For the most part. Enough to never see him on his knees again, unless commanded.

Nothing, and everything at once. Xemnas paused as he dressed, glancing behind him where Saix still slept half-tangled in sheets. Perhaps the moments between were the best of all.


End file.
